Shining Stars in the Nighttime Sky
The thirty-eighth episode of Season 38. Phineas, Ferb, and the gang take some time to appreciate the stars in the night sky. Doofenshmirtz attempts to give people nightmares. Episode Summary It's night time, and Phineas and Ferb are busy setting up blankets on their backyard lawn. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Ford, Heidi, and Irving are there with them. They kick back and relax. Then, Irving wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a lamp. Monogram apologizes for calling Perry in at this late hour. It's Doofenshmirtz that's the cause. He's been up all night thinking of some sort of clever scheme, and it's got Monogram worried sick. He tells Perry to hurry and investigate so he can get a good night's sleep. That's when Carl asks if they can have a slumber party at the agency. Monogram rejects the idea. Meanwhile, Phineas is busy drawing out some of the constellations he sees. Baljeet is busy researching them on his phone. Ford is trying to make distinct shapes out the the formation of the stars. He sees driftwood, a monkey with a powdered wig, Dylan, Slushy the Clown, and even a scene from the time Ferb wanted to quit the show. Ford questioned what he was imagining. Meanwhile, Perry flies into Doof's place and gets trapped in a warm, fuzzy blanket. Doof hopes that Perry is comfy and snug, and he introduces the Nightmare-Inator. With it, he intends to give everyone in Danville nightmares. He tests it out on Suzy. She starts to dream about an evil Candace within her id. Suzy freaks out and Jeremy comes to see what's wrong. Doof says he think he will try it on Roger, just to see what happens. Meanwhile, Buford is starting to get bored of staring at the sky. Phineas suggests finding constellations. Buford finds the big dipper, or so he thinks. It looks similar to it. Buford is scarred. He shows Baljeet, and he becomes scarred as well. Phineas, Ferb, and Ford don't even want to know. Meanwhile, Perry finds a random pebble on the floor. He throws it at the Nanny-Inator. The nanny thinks it's time to wake Perry up for school. Doof is confused. Perry smacks Doof right in the face and he misfires the Nightmare-Inator. The green ray zaps Buford and Baljeet. Their pupils get really tiny, and they run out screaming. They are dreaming about the constellation they saw. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Ford, Heidi and Irving shrug. Phineas thought it was fun and relaxing and that they should do it again sometime. Songs *''Star Gazing'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Ford: "Do we even want to know?" *Buford: "No, no you don't," Ferb's Line "What a relaxing way to enjoy the night," Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair A lamp Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (After hours!) Continuity *Ford sees constellations of driftwood, a monkey in a powdered wig, Slushy the clown, and a scene from when Ferb quit ("The Lake Nose Monster", "Unfair Science Fair", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Ferb Quits Phineas and Ferb") *The after hours jingle is used ("Traffic Cam Caper") *Suzy dreams about the Candace id monster ("Monsters From the Id") *Perry uses the Nanny-Inator to help free him from his trap ("The Baljeatles") Allusions *'OneRepublic': The song featured in this episode is to the tune of Counting Stars, hence the theme of the episode Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38